


One has to take care of his ginger

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has fallen sick and with Phasma gone, it´s up to Kylo to take care of his ginger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One has to take care of his ginger

“It tastes terrible.” Hux croaked miserably after swallowing a spoonful of cough syrup that Phasma left for him. “Reminds me of those terrible antibiotics when I was a child.”  
“You know what?” Kylo sniffled the milky white substance and wrinkled his nose. “You just might be right.”  
“So stop making me drink that garbage,” Hux retorted and offered Kylo an annoyed look.  
“Sorry, but you have to drink it so you don´t cough your lungs out,” Kylo apologized and set the bottle on the table next to the redhead´s head. “Besides, it´s on the Order paper that Phasma left for me before she left.”  
Hux rolled his eyes. “Phasma and her Order papers,” he murmured and laid back down, drawing the blankets more tightly around himself. Kylo watched him with a preoccupied expression on his face. “How are you feeling?” he asked when Hux finally appeared comfortable.   
“Awful,” the redhead replied with a pained look. “Stupid cold.”  
“Do you...do you want me to do anything more for you?” Kylo offered hesitantly.  
“Not really,” Hux mumbled miserably and buried himself deeper in his cocoon of blankets and pilows. “Just dig me a hole to die in...and delete my internet history for good measure...I don´t want anyone the know the amount of cat videos I watched on YouTube.”   
Kylo had to laugh, despite the poor ginger´s state. “Who sounds like an overgrown child now?”  
“Well, sickness turns us all into demanding, miserably angsty manchild,” Hux replied dryly and closed his eyes. “You don´t know it, because that´s what you are under normal conditions.” He fell silent for a while and Kylo just sat there awkwardly, watching how the ginger almost disappeared in the too big bed.   
“Why are you still here?” Hux cracked an eye open and shot Kylo an irritated look.  
“Erm...because I am taking care of you, I assume?” Kylo answered, puzzled.  
Hux smiled a little. “You are doing a miserable job, then. Phasma is way better.”  
He was right, Kylo couldn´t argue. Handling a sick Brendol Hux was always Phasma´s job. But Phasma had to leave for work so it was Kylo who got stuck with the feverish ginger. “I suppose,” he admitted and started to stroke Hux´s burning cheeks with his thumb. His face has turned and unhealthy shade of pink and his light freckles were barely visible. His fever was beginning to worry Kylo, who was beginning to wonder if he will fetch more wet towels soon, as Phasma ordered him to do in case it got too high.   
“That´s what I get for sleeping with an open window in March,” Hux remarked, watching Kylo from under half-closed eyelids. He was whispering now, as if it was hurting him to talk louder.   
It probably did, Kylo thought as his friend broke into a coughing fit. He helped him to sit up and brought a cup of warm tea to his lips. With Hux pressed to his side, he could feel the heat radiating from the ginger and he started to consider the option of the cold towels.   
“ ´m tired,” Hux muttered and didn´t protest when Kylo carefully eased him back to bed.   
“I know,” Kylo said and shifted the covers so they weren´t enveloping him so tightly. He placed a kiss on Hux´ burning forehead and softly stroked his sweaty hair back.  
“I‘m too hot,” Hux whispered, almost inaudibly.  
“Hot damn,” Kylo whispered back with a small smile and decided that it probably could be a good idea to go and wet the towels. He didn´t want Phasma after his neck. And, he thought smugly, it was probably going to be a nice experience.  
One has to take care of his ginger.


End file.
